A Broken Brother
by SilentRain03
Summary: He hadn't believed it at first, when he was told Loki had lived. He watched him die. But again, he was mistaken. He had to admit, it hurt seeing his brother the way he was. Scared, a bloody mess bound to the wall by rusty iron. Once they reached safety, however, he soon learned the wounds ran deeper than he could've ever imagined, but he'll stop at nothing to heal them.
1. Chapter 1

"It's impossible, I watched him die!"

The words tasted familiar in Thors mouth as he faced Stephen Strange. The calm manner of the man borderline infuriated the Asgardian.

"You watched me die, and yet here I am." He replied with raised eyebrows.

"You were different, he didn't die like a lot of you." Thor said, lowering his voice.

"Tell me, Thor, you're brother was native of Jotunheim, am I correct?"

Thor furrowed his brow, "Yes," He said slowly. "What does that have to do-?"

Strange cut him off.

"Yet he looked normal after the incident?"

Thor nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"If your brother had died, the magic that made him look Asgardian would've lifted, but it didn't."

"Are you saying he faked his death…. again?" Thor asked. A look of bewilderment came across the sorcerer's face. He shook his head as if deciding not to ask.

"It's possible, but I'm fairly skeptical he would be in a dungeon if he had left on his own free will."

"A dungeon? Why on Asgard would he be in a dungeon?"

"The Rinkos. An peculiar horde, they travel to and fro realms under complete discretion and kidnap and enslave anyone they can find. They like to refer to themselves as 'population control'."

Thor stood in silence, registering what was said to him. His brother was alive. He should feel happy about the ordeal, yet a sliver of bitterness lingered under the surface. Again he would have to track down his estranged brother.

"Do you know his whereabouts?" He asked, looking up.

"Under the Baikal Mountains in Siberia."

He materialized a small object, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was a bronze color, and wore a red dial.

"Here. This should channel you into their precise location without being ambushed." He said, handing him the device.

"Can you not transport him here using your magic?"

"Their technology blocks out any outside magic, my powers are useless, and chances are so are his."

He continued. "Be warned, they have guards located in every sector of the forest surrounding the base. Pretty decent sized golems," He patted Thor on the shoulder, "But I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

"You are not coming with me?" Thor questioned.

"I am afraid not, I must go out and prepare an estate way out of town for a few guests. They'll be arriving in-" He checked his pocket watch, "An hour give or take. I can send you as close as possible but that's it."

"Thank you for all your help, again, Stephen." He said. "I hope I can repay your kindness."

"Don't burden yourself," He said. "If you need any assistance press this knob here" He pointed to a small button on the top of the object.

"I will keep that in mi-" He was cut short by the opening of a portal beneath him. The portal that would lead him to Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

"AaaahhHHHHHHH!" Thor's screams echoed through the empty landscape as he fell to the ground. He face planted into the cold soil, receiving a mouth full of dirt. He sat up, spitting the ground out of his mouth.

"He could not have gotten me any closer?" He mumbled, standing up. The mountain just barely visible in the distance. He pulled out the contraption, and trudged the direction of the arrow.

 _Loki-_

The darkness was heavy in the silent room. The only noises were the occasional clinks of the metal chains sprouting from the walls. He had struggled against them in the beginning, but eventually gave up, weary from the lack of food and water. The rusted shackles dug into his wrists and ankles, and slowly rubbed through his skin, leaving it raw and bloody. He didn't dare try moving. If his magic would've worked, he would've been far gone, but something hindered his abilities. It would've been helpful to know beforehand when he had challenged the guards, spitting in their faces and threatening them. The evil grins they wore as they beat him still haunted his subconscious.

He leaned his head against the wall and exhaled shakily. They hadn't bothered coming down in days, which was probably a good thing. When they did, it meant hours of torture, beatings, and mockery. He used to shoot insults right back, but it always made things much worse. He wasn't even sure if he could speak anymore, he hadn't uttered a word in months. He had no reason to. They locked him in the deepest, nastiest place they could find where nobody else was. Aside from the bones of past captured individuals, who lost their battles centuries ago, he was alone. Completely, and totally alone. He closed his eyes, wishing he could find some part of him to sleep, but couldn't.

A loud yet distant boom sounded, shaking the chains that were scattered across the floor. He jerked, opening his eyes. He saw nothing but felt the trembling of the earth beneath him. There were screams and shouts from above, and he could hear people sprinting down the stairs towards him. A man was barking orders.

"Find as many weapons as you can! This lunatic isn't stopping at nothing to get in!" He yelled.

 _Someone was trying to get in? Who would want to come here?_ He thought incredulously. A thought suddenly sprang up, something he hadn't considered in over a year.

Thor.

He had lost hope in his brother long ago. Thor thought he was dead, and this time Loki could've sworn he was as well. He sucked his teeth, waiting for an indicator of some sort. He didn't notice the man walk by, glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled, gripping a spiked flail in his right hand. Loki winced, waiting for the man to strike him with it, but only heard footsteps running back upstairs. Another boom sounded, this one sounded like that of a lightning bolt. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

His brother finally came for him.

 _Thor-_

He had to have struck 100 guards with his bolts by the time he searched the facility. He had to hand it to them, they were strong.

But he was stronger.

He let the device guide him, knocking the guards out of his way without even looking up. He reached the stairs when a foot caught him square in the back, launching him down the wooden stairs. He closed his eyes, and hit the cement hard. Pain shot through his back, but he ignored it, blasting away the beings who attempted to follow him from upstairs. The ceiling gave way from the entrance, and crashed down. Thor covered his eyes, dust flew everywhere, and outside sound was cut off almost instantly, leaving it dark and silent. He brushed himself off, and looked around, the light from his hands illuminated the disgusting dungeon. A small, raspy voice sounded from the corner of the room.

"Thor…"

He whipped around, and saw an all too familiar face.

"Brother," He smiled, rushing over to Loki. It wasn't until he got closer he realized the full extent of his brothers injuries. His face was dirty, and dried blood coated the side of his head, matting his hair which fell in front of his eyes. He still had the same clothing on from Sakaar, but it was torn and dirty, and revealed an assortment of wounds across his body ranging from gashes to burns. He was speechless. Loki's eyes were hooded; his tired face was sporting a weak smile as he barely held himself up. He had never seen him so wounded.

He noticed his brother was bound to shackles and chains, they wrapped around his hands and feet, and there was no visible leeway between him and them.

"Loki, I'm going to have to get these off of you, but it might hurt, okay?"

Loki nodded.

Thor took a deep breath, getting as good a grip as he could on the iron. With some effort, he broke them apart one by one, trying his best not to further injure Loki. After about thirty seconds he had them all off. He held out his hand to help Loki up, but there was a moment's hesitation from his brother.

"Are you going to take it? Or are we going to be here all night?" He said laughing. Loki grinned slightly and took his hand.

Thor pulled him up easily, but as soon as he came up, he fell. Thor barely caught him the second time, but managed to steady him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked, eyeing his brother who was still having trouble standing.

"Y-" He cleared his throat, "Yes."

He slowly let go of Loki, who managed to stay upright. For about two seconds tops. He fell again, thankfully right into Thor's arms.

"Brother this is no time for fooling around, you need to get up."

"Can't you see I'm trying?" Loki muttered, staggering unsteadily to his feet. This time he stayed upright just barely. Thor put an arm over his shoulder.

"Here, just hang on to me and we'll get out of here." Thor said. He made his way over to wall, and effortlessly broke it down from the top with a discarded halberd.

He heard Loki make a sound and throw his free hand over his eyes at the sunlight that burst in.

"S-sorry! I should've thought about that," Thor said. He looked up, trying to figure out how he would get up and out of the building. He could hear an abundance of guards approaching.

"Loki, does your magic work now?" He asked quickly.

Loki looked at his hands, and produced a small spark.

"I can't do much-"

"That's alright." He look out the compass-looking thing and pressed the button.

"Strange, get us out of here please!" He yelled.

Almost instantaneously the floor gave way from beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor landed on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He knew he had to get up, but his legs said otherwise. Where was he anyway? A scream escaped him when a figure appeared over him.

"Is all you're capable of screaming and destroying things?" Strange said, rubbing his temples.

"Yes." Huffed Loki from somewhere else in the room.

"I see you retrieved your brother successfully."

Thor sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in Dr. Strange's home.

"Where are we?" He asked, standing up slowly.

"Far, far away from New York." He replied, reading a book that appeared from legitimately nowhere. "This is where you and your brother will stay while we sort out the whole" He paused. "Situation."

"Situation?"

"Yes. You see, the Rinko's have more than one location, and they don't take kindly to escapees. You're safest here for the time being. There is other thing, but I'll let Anthony tell you."

A loud thud sounded from across the room, accompanied by Loki cursing.

"Ah yes, I figured he would try escaping. I put charms around the house to prevent even Loki from getting out." He said, still looking at Thor. "I'm sure you'll both have a field day. I've equipped you with all the necessary living tools, so you should both be fine. Everything works, just hit the button if you wish to summon me. I have some summer reading to get to."

"I thought you were cleaning your estate?" Thor asked, confused.

"I did." I held out his hand. "Cleaned up marvelous, did it not?"

With a poof he was gone, leaving a very ignorant feeling Thor. He frowned, looking around. The home was much bigger than what he would call an 'estate', it was more a mansion... It was different than what you would find in Asgard, the mansion felt dark, cool, and almost cozy in a way compared to Asgards prestigious buildings and interiors. Dark wooden furniture decorated it, similar to the house he met the Strange Doctor in. He looked around for a moment, then laid his eyes on his brother, who walked along the inner wall, murmuring.

"Brother, why do you look like that of a caged animal? We are safe here." He said, eyes following Loki.

"I was locked in that cell for over a year," Loki growled, almost as though speaking to himself. "He does not think for a moment he can keep me in here."

Thor raised an eyebrow at his brothers' strange behavior. He watched as Loki cast spell after spell.

"Please refrain from damaging his home, Loki. He did us a favor,"

Suddenly Loki turned around, his face twisted and red. If Thor had been drinking anything at that moment he probably would have to spit it out.

"A favor? A favor?! You think him trapping us in here was a favor?" He snarled.

Thor took a slow step towards him, hands raised.

"Loki, you need to calm down-"

"I will not! Not as long as this imbecile keeps us captive! I'm leaving this place!"

"Loki we just arrived! Stop for a second and think about your actions for once!"

Thor knew he was crossing the line, but he didn't care. He wasn't letting Loki go again.

"You weren't locked up! You have no idea what it feels like!" Loki was screaming at this point, his face made him look on the verge of madness.

"Where would you even go?!" Thor yelled. A vein popped out on his neck. "You can't go back to Sakaar, Earth hates you, you have a whole ARMY after you, and Asgard is DESTROYED!"

At that moment, he knew he took a large leap over the line. His brothers face fell for a moment, clouded over. Then as soon as it happened, his face filled again with rage. He curled his fists, and Thor was almost sure Loki was about to kill him, but instead a small table lifted. With one motion he projected the table to the wall, breaking the furniture easily. His face looked down, blocking Thor from seeing him.

"Loki…" Thor said, reaching out. Loki stormed away from him. He reached out his hand, attempting to grab his wrist, but Loki tore his hand away.

"Don't-!" He said, as if he was going to add something else, then vanished.

In the distance, an interior door slammed.

Thor was at a loss. He just got his brother back and they were already fighting? He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He would have to wait a while to talk to him, perhaps even the next day. The sun had already begun to set. He walked around for a while, exploring, but the night's events haunted him with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

The mansion was dead quiet. The only things to be heard were the flipping of the pages in Loki's book and his breathing. Many hours had passed since his outburst, he spent most of them reading. He had to admit, Stranges collection of literature was admirable. There were dozens of books he had never read. It helped to calm him down, reading. It was always his escape as a child, while Thor trained his fighting skills, Loki studied and practiced his magic. He sat on the bed, engrossed in his reading when a quiet knock sounded on the door.

"Loki, brother, may I come in?"

Loki sighed, not looking up from his book.

"Well, it isn't like I can stop you."

The door slowly crept open, and Thor walked in carefully. Loki kept his eyes on his book but could tell Thor was only a few steps into the room.

"Brother, it is three in the morning," He said, his tone was soft.

"Why are you not asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"The light from your room woke me," Thor said, motioning to the oil lamp next to the bed.

Loki looked over, realizing the light was indeed a bit bright. He reached over and turned down the flame.

"Sorry," He said plainly.

"It is alright," Thor said, smiling. "But you need some rest now, it is a wonder you haven't fallen asleep already." He chuckled.

"I've only just started reading,"

"Loki.."

"Okay okay, one more chapter?" He reasoned. Thor sighed.

"Very well. I will be watching for your light to go out then," The elder sibling said. Loki chuckled.

"Don't let me keep you up."

He watched as Thor gave him a last quick smile, then left, gently shutting the door behind him. Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at his brother's unwarranted concern. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tired, but he prefers to read in the night. He looked back down at his book, barely noticing his eyes growing heavy.

 _Thor-_

It was not common knowledge that Thor was becoming a very convincible trickster. Perhaps it was his brother rubbing off, or something else entirely, but he had deceived his brother a few times now. The first in the elevator in Sakaar. Of course, he meant what he said when he told Loki he thought the world of him. He needed to add in that affection so Loki would not become suspicious. He was not in the least bit when he patted Loki on the back. He never realized it was the disciplinary shocker. Once he noticed it was not on him, he knew his brother had cloned. Of course, it did hurt him doing that, after seeing his brothers face when he said them parting their ways was for the best. He didn't mean that part, and he suspected Loki secretly did not want them too either. For a first trick, he had to hand it to himself, it was pretty good. The second was not glamorous, it was simply lying, but a trick nonetheless.

He never mentioned to his brother his room was all the way across the estate, located in another sector where the building shifted to a right angle. It was far, but he could still see his brother's window. He woke himself up every half hour to check his brothers light. After so many hours he had decided he would check on him. Now, another forty-five minutes had passed, and the light remained on. He got out of his bed, and carefully sneaked across the dark home. He had only hit his foot on three tables before reaching his brother's door. There was no need of knocking, he decided, so he carefully pushed open the door. He peeked in, and to his surprise, his brother had fallen asleep. He walked in, careful not to disturb his brother, whose head lolled to the side of the headboard. His book rested upside down in his lap, rising and falling to the beat of his breathing. He couldn't recall the last time he saw his brother sleeping, his features soft, lacking any emotion except peacefulness. He walked over, cautious in case he were to be faking. He picked up his brothers book and slipped in a mark which laid on the table next to him. Loki did not stir.

He set the book down and pondered how he would lay his brother down without waking him. He decided to carefully put his arms under his brother's knees and back. With an effortless motion, he laid his brother on his back, his head resting on the pillow. Thor stepped back and smiled. He put his hand on his brother's forehead and brushed back stray hairs from his face.

"It's good to have you back," He whispered. "Sweetest of dreams."

 _-Two Hours Later-_

He woke with a start, his good eye wide open and alert. He had learned to sleep lightly over the years, in case something or someone were to attack. He sat up, listening. He knew he heard something, but he wasn't sure if it was real, or a figment of his imagination. He had almost laid back down when his question was answered. A scream, faint yet terrified cast out from another part of the house. He recognized the scream. The only other person sharing the house with him.

Loki.

He sprang out of his bed quicker than he ever had before and tore through the house. He heard another scream, this one closer. He reached his room in no time and threw open the door so hard it almost came off its hinges. He looked around, ready for battle. It took him a moment to realize nobody was there. A sob came from the bed. He looked down and saw Loki, whose eyes were screwed shut, trembling and crying, plagued by a night terror. He rushed over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, Loki wake up!" He said, nudging him. "It is only a dream, you are alright"

Loki gasped, and his eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he fought for breath. Thor could count on one hand how many times he had seen his brother so vulnerable, so scared. The last before this, he never wanted to remember.

"What.. happened?" He croaked, still at a loss for breath.

"You had a nightmare," Thor said. Loki propped himself up, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Is this the reason you refused to sleep?"

Loki remained silent, now looking away from Thor. Thor noticed he was rubbing his eyes.

"Loki?"

"Yes," He admitted quietly. Thor felt a piece of his heart crack at his brother's confession.

"I'm sorry, brother. I should not have forced you to sleep. I never took into account what could've happened." He said solemnly. Loki didn't say anything.

"Would… would you like me to stay with you tonight?" He offered.

"No," Loki said. "That would not be necessary."

Thor chuckled, walking around the bed,

"That's too bad because you have no choice." He said, jumping onto the bed.

"Thor-"

Thor held up his hand.

"Ah! I refuse to walk all the way back to my room, so you are stuck with me."

Loki tilted his head. "I thought your room was near? Seeming my light woke you?"

Thor smiled and turned around, pointing to the faint light across the yard. "That is my room over there."

Before Loki could respond, Thor leaned over him and turned out the lamp. The room filled with darkness.

"Goodnight Loki." He said. Loki couldn't see him, but he was smiling very wide. Mostly because his brother hadn't argued a second time against him sleeping in the same bed.

He could remember nights long ago, where his brother would have nightmares, and crawl into bed with him. After a while, he didn't. He had assumed the bad dreams stopped, but as years went by he started to consider Loki stopped admitting he was having them.

"Thor?" Loki's soft voice tore him from his reminiscing.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Thor smiled.

"Anything for you."

….

Thor had slept pretty soundly throughout the night. He only woke once, and thankfully it was not because of screaming. He had felt a warmth on his chest and realized it was Loki, who had cuddled in closer while sleeping. His head lay in the crook of Thor's neck, and Thor's arms had wrapped around his younger brother protectively. He had pulled in his brother just a bit closer then, and happily fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

If the clattering of the pans didn't wake him, who knows how long he would've slept. Loki rubbed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He had no idea of the time, but judging by the amount of sunlight that slipped through the curtains, it was well past morning. He sat up and looked around. His memory of last night was vague; like a dream, yet he still recalled what had happened. His eyes landed on the other side of the bed, which was empty but obviously slept in. He smiled a bit, realizing Thor's snoring hadn't even woke him. Another clank came from outside the room, this one resembled a falling plate. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, wondering what was going on. There were no voices, so a visitor was unlikely. He went to stand when the door opened, and Loki saw something he would have never been able to make up. Thor in an apron. He couldn't help but cackle.

"Lovely garment," He laughed. "Looks like something out mother would wear."

"Perhaps that is because she had fantastic style," He replied, striking a pose.

"May I ask what it is for?"

"I've taken up a part-time job as a maid," Thor said sarcastically, but with a smile. "What do you think? I've made us breakfast!"

Loki raised his eyebrows, his mouth dropping slightly.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Like, cooked food?"

"Yes, Loki, it is cooked food."

"Nothing's on fire?"

"Not anymore."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that's better than currently on fire."

"I even learned how to use the Midgardian cooking device called a stove! It took me almost 5 hours, but I did it-"

"What? Five hours-? Thor, what time is it?"

"Well, I would imagine around one now. Technically lunch, but that's alright. You were sleeping so peacefully I decided not to wake you," He said.

Loki looked out the window again, he knew it was past sunrise, but not _that_ far past. He very seldom slept in.

"Do not dwell on it, the food may get cold," Thor said, grabbing Loki's arm. Loki yelped, quickly pulling his arm away without thinking.

Thor stepped back, looking confused. Loki cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry," He said, hoping Thor would dismiss his action. To his disappointment, Thor didn't move.

"Loki, what was that about?" He questioned, his smile faded now.

"Nothing, I just did not expect you to pull me up," He said slowly. Thor's gaze remained.

"Let me see your arm." He said, holding out his hand.

"That really isn't necessary-"

"Loki let me see your arm," He repeated sternly.

Loki raced for something else to say.

"Brother stop this foolishness, I do not see why you insist I-"

He didn't have time to move away when Thor grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He tried pulling away, but knew it was no use against his physically superior sibling. He could hear Thor's soft exhale, but he looked away.

"Loki…" He said quietly. "How badly did those dig into you?"

Loki looked up, confused.

"What?"

"Your shackles. The marks are still fresh, almost. Why have they not healed?"

"Um, I do not know," He said. "Perhaps they need more time."

"Do they still hurt?"

"A bit sore, yes. Nothing serious, they will be gone eventually."

Thor let go of his arm, nodding. Loki slowly put down his arm, sliding his sleeve back down.

"Now how about that breakfast, yeah?" Loki said. Thor grinned.

"You can tell me if I did an acceptable job," he chuckled. Loki patted his brother on the back.

"I'm sure you did well."

….

Loki had to hand it to his brother, he did not expect such a good meal. It was a simple meal, eggs, bacon, and toasted bread with butter, but it tasted great. Sure, pots and pans were everywhere, and the place looked nearly destroyed, but Loki would clean it up for him. It was a simple gesture, but a kind one. Still, he couldn't help but let what happened earlier run a course through his head. It was not the shackle marks he feared his brother seeing, but older, more personal marks. They were nothing large, just thin, horizontal lines reaching from a little bit above his palm to the inside of his elbow. They were old thankfully, very old, but for some reason did not fade like a lot of his others.

He had only heard of the practice from a group of drunkards in his youth, who insisted it was something some Midgardians did. He went on to talk about how they had no real problems and were foolish, but he left before he heard anything more. At first, he was curious what it would feel like to purposefully maim oneself. Then, with time, it became a habit.

Until one day his mother didn't knock.

He would never forget the look on her face when she saw the dagger, the way she ran over and embraced him while he cried. He promised her that day he would never do it again, and he never did. Like any addiction, he had his close moments, but he never broke his promise. In return, she swore to never say a word to anyone, including Thor. She would constantly try fading them for him, but they never seemed to want to go away. Breaking away from his musings he looked up, Thor was facing away, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Loki wondered, did he see them? He couldn't ask, because if he didn't then he would know. If he didn't ask, he would never know.

"I made you tea, by the way," Thor said, still facing away. "I know you don't like coffee, so I hope that's alright."

Loki looked over from the table and saw a kettle on the stove.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." He said.

Thor set down his paper and got him a cup. Loki couldn't help but notice the air had grown tense. Was it because of what happened? Thor set down the teacup gently and flashed Loki a quick smile. A smile that seemed forced. He eyed Thor, taking a sip from the cup. It wasn't the best tea he ever had, but not that bad either.

 _Beep! Beep!_

From across the room, a device went off, then without further warning projected an image of a man. Thor gasped, dropping his cup.

"Malicious blue man, what business do you have here?!" He yelled, pointing a pen at him. Wherever the pen came from.

"Calm down-"

"It speaks!"

Loki realized it was the Stark man being projected.

"Hey Shakespeare it's just me, Tony," He said. "Listen, where are you at right now?"

"Ah, Man of Iron you have frightened me," Thor said, setting down the pen. "What do you need?"

"Are you aware you are wanted?" He said plainly. "Is Loki there with you?" He asked.

Loki resisted the urge to hide under the table, though he did nothing wrong. For once.

"Yes, I just picked him up last night. Why?"

"Someone has placed a reward for both of your captures. Who did, we're still trying to figure out, but it's a pretty hefty reward. Two Million we're talking."

Thor looked at Loki with narrowed eyes.

"Does it refer to any crime in particular?"

"The murder of some diplomat or something? It was very vague, but nothing you did, I'm sure. Loki on the other hand.."

"My brother would not have done such a thing. He has been locked away this entire time." Thor defended. Loki could notice there was a twinge of doubt in his voice.

"You are quick to accuse, Stark," Loki spoke up. "But I am afraid this crime was none of my doing."

"I wish I could believe you." He said. "But I can't. Strange told me about the situation-"

Stark was interrupted by someone jumping into the feed.

"Who are you talking to, Mr. Stark? ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᴳᵒᵈ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵀʰᵒʳ? ᴹʳ. ᴸᵒᵏᶦ ʰᶦ! ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ! ᵀʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᶜᵒᵒˡ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉⁿ'ᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ!"

Loki was impressed by how high the kid's voice had gotten in such little time. If he wasn't being accused of the murder he might've laughed.

"The hell? Peter, get off the feed!" Stark said, shoving the boy away. "Anyways, we're trying to sort out the whole situation, but we need more answers. I was going to ask you in person, but that seems to be out of the question so Thor, I'll let you sort this one out. Loki, I hope you come clean to save your brother some trouble. It's not that we don't trust you-"

"ᴵ ᵗʳᵘˢᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᴹʳ. ᴸᵒᵏᶦ!" A small voice piped from somewhere in the hologram.

"It's just that we don't trust you." He finished. Loki bit his tongue, deciding now wasn't the time for a snarky comeback. Instead, he glared.

"Just hit the button on here to contact me when you have more information. Until then, see what you can do."

The image flickered, then receded. There was a moment of silence, Loki knew what was about to come.

"I trusted you!" Thor growled, turning to Loki.

"Thor you cannot possibly deny me so quickly," He said calmly, hoping his demeanor would rub off on his fuming brother.

"Really? Then explain to me why we are both wanted for murder!"

"I don't know," Loki said.

"I haven't had you back for a day and you've already crossed me!" He yelled. He didn't notice it, but Loki flinched the smallest bit at it.

"I did nothing!"

"I bet this is all a ploy! Another trick of yours to get what you want! I chose to forgive you faking your death again, but this?"

Loki shook his head. "What do you mean I faked my death again? I did not!"

"Like HELL!" Thor spat, walking over to Loki. Loki stood up and backed away.

"Why can't you believe just this one time? I've nothing wrong, Thor!"

The words, though true, sounded fake. Thor kept advancing, backing Loki into the far wall.

"Liar!"

"I'm not a liar!" Loki yelled back, his eyes brimming with tears. The last person on earth to have faith in him doesn't even believe him now.

Thor grabbed Loki's wrists, pinning them to the wall. Loki barely registered it, all he saw was the electricity spilling from his brothers one good eye.

"Thor, what are you doing?" He said. Thor ignored his question. He knew Thor's temper had gotten the best of him.

"Tell me the truth, Loki!" He yelled, squeezing his arms tighter.

"Thor, you're hurting me," Loki said, trying to remain calm.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

A surge of electricity shot from Thor's hand right into Loki. He cried out from the unexpected pain that spread from his arms to the rest of his body.

"You're mad! Stop this!" He yelled.

"I stop when you tell me the truth!"

It was like a hallucination; the way the horrible memories flooded back in. The men, beating him, screaming for him to tell them information about the Avengers. What they were, how they could be brought down. They had tried everything to get the information, he never spilled, in the end, he was on their side. They never took no for an answer. Anything he tried telling them they knew wasn't the truth. The memory came in slow at first, then everything surged in like a mudslide, trapping him under it. He screamed the loudest scream he had emitted in months as the electricity crept into the corners. His vision was spotty. It didn't matter, he didn't see his brother anyways. He saw the armored men now. He screamed again, pushing against the restraints. He needed to get away. To make the pain stop.

Then it did.

He crumbled to the ground and curled up into a ball. What he usually did to help with the pain. He held his wrists to his chest. He barely realized he was speaking. More sobbing actually.

"I'm not a liar, I'm not a liar, I'm not a liar-"

He kept repeating the words like a sacred chant be couldn't control. His trance was broken by a touch. The static cleared a bit, and he could hear a voice.

"No no no! Loki! Please, please look at me!"

Who was speaking? Thor? How was he here?

He then realized, he wasn't in the cell anymore. He was with Thor. He willed himself to pry open his eyes. He looked at his arms, red branched out, spreading from his palms up his arms. Two arms reached down, pulling him up from the ground. He looked up and saw Thor. His eye no longer electrified but full of tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this, Loki please speak to me-"

His words were fast and jumbled, but calming in a way.

"Thor," He breathed.

"Brother," He said, pulling Loki in close to him. Usually, Loki hated affection, but now it felt different. Safe, like everything, was okay now. He wrapped his arms around Thor and buried his head in his chest.

"Loki I cannot express how sorry I am, I didn't mean to hurt you.." Thor said. His voice was shaky.

"It's okay," Loki said, his voice muffled.

"I believe you Loki, I'm sorry I doubted you. We'll find who set us up," He said.

"Just don't grill them, Brother," Loki chuckled. He pulled out of his brothers embrace and smiled. Thor smiled back, but a sadness lingered.

"I will do my best to keep my temper in check," He promised. "I guess it is safe to say you really were there for a long time… weren't you?"

"Yes," Loki said. "But it's over now."

Thor put a hand on the side of Loki's neck, a common show of brotherly affection.

"We'll get this sorted out, do not worry. In the meantime, your drink is getting cold."

Loki looked over to his cup, still on the table. He laughed, a bit shakily, but a laugh.

"Perhaps I can teach you how to work a microwave," He said.

"A what?"

Loki laughed again.

"Exactly."

They both chuckled again, making their way back from what occurred. Loki glanced down at his arm again and slipped down his sleeve.


End file.
